girls with dog ears WTF
by haye2
Summary: naruto is pulled in kamui and lands in a new world and WTF THESE GIRLS HAVE DOG EARS AND TAILS. follow naruto on new adventures as he makes friends enemies and gains his own family. strong naruto narux OCharem
1. a new world

Me: Hello ladies... and gentleman. Welcome to the very first naruto inukami crossover . Now my lovely assistant will explain what happens and what the story is about. Give a loud applause for …... KONAN OF THE AKASTUKI.

-some clapping as konan come up-

Random person: you su-

-a piece of paper is ambled in his head as he falls down dead.-

me: ah ha well konan lovely as ever I see.

Konan: Yes haye2 I have been good you haven't changed a bit after we had that evening

me: -rubs head- moh you just had to bring that up. Well anyway please tell me readers what the fic is please.

Konan: Fine. In this fic naruto has defeated madara, but kakashi accidently activate his kamui and naruto with the corpse of madara and gets transported to the inukami world. Since haye2 doesn't want to follow the story line since he is lazy.  
Me: OI I TAKE OFFENCE.

Konan: he is going just around the the last battle with the giant pervert, being the hero naruto is he decides to help a little bit. This is naruto with a certain bloodline. From after the battle all is made up by haye2.

Konan: do the disclaimer

me: I don't own naruto or inukami

Konan: You me and the dressing room right now.

* * *

Me : yes ma'am

"oi oi k-kakashi w-w-whatch out where you aim." naruto yelled as he felt himself being pulled into the **kamui**. "I-I can't naruto it's forcing itself I can't control it." kakashi yelled to his team mate. Naruto felt himself getting pulled in and everything went dark. It hurt a lot even more then the time he was set on fire.

Inukami world

Jasei was laughing at the group of inukami that was fighting him. Aaaah how he loved despair. One of the girls went beserk a few moments ago and he used a transformation spell to look like her master and it worked. That guy keita was no threat any more now that he was in a baby form. He began laughing as the girls dropped in despair no longer able to continue.

They had lost they're master and tried to fight his killer their friend was defeated and their only hope was turned into a baby, but then a big rippling happened in the air as an arm suddenly appeared in mid air. The arm was soon followed by a torso then a leg, next came another leg, a arm and last the head. The body was a black haired man with a mask on. The body didn't moved as it slammed into the ground. One of the girls spoke "IS THIS ANOTHER TRICK OF YOURS JASEI.", but jasei looked equal shocked at the sudden appearance of the body. Then from the rippling another body shot out this one seemed alive as it yelled while it fell.

Naruto landed with an hard thud on the ground and slowly came up. Naruto looked around the devastated place and sighed "Man where did kakashi sent me now dusting himself of he saw madara's body and walked over to it.

The girls looked at the body that seemed on of a boy as he stood up they saw he was dressed in a red trench coat with black flames at the bottom under it he wore a black sleeveless shirt with the kanji for trust on it. He wore cargo dark red pants. His face was covered in bandages with only his mouth and his eyes visible. He spoke to himself what the girls didn't hear and saw him walking towards the body that wasn't moving. They saw him doing some kind of hand sign and from his mouth they saw to they're shock fire coming out, consuming the body.

Naruto looked as the body of madara was consumed by the flames. Smiling to himself naruto took a big sniff of the air he smelled pollution, fire, fear and blood. Smelling the last two naruto turned towards the direction where the smells were the strongest. He saw a group of 10 girls on the ground staring at him with fear, some of them were bleeding, but all were pretty beat up. Naruto then heard someone laughing.

Jasei couldn't believe his eye's this boy was pretty much filled with despair old despair new despair lost hopes and dreams, everything was they're he just couldn't help, but laugh.

Naruto didn't know why that man thing that was floating in the air was laughing, but the man gave a very bad feeling. Naruto temporary ignoring the man he turned towards the girls and walked towards them.

The girl were distracted by the laughing of jasei, but Tomohane saw the boy/man walking towards them in a relaxed state. She saw him lifting his hand and was afraid fire would come, but nothing came she looked up and saw him waving in a casual manner. Which got the girl to face fault. This however got the attention of the other girls from the pack, who backed up for a bit, but the boy just kept walking like there was no destruction around him.

Naruto was now a few steps away from the girls when the young bursted out in tears of fear. Naruto walked towards her as the group looked at him in fair and uncertainty. Naruto got on one knee in front of the girl and placed a hand on her hair and asked "Why is it you cry young girl." she looked at naruto through her tears and answered why sniffing and rubbing her eye's "e-everything is going wrong to day our master died an evil man tries to destroy our city, my friend got transformt into a baby and he is our last hope." naruto looked into her eyes as he spoke with a determinant voice "Well for your friend by the sound of it he has a minor curse on him, not to hard to break, as for the man who tries to destroy your city where is he?" the whole group pointed towards jesei who had looked at the events before him.

Naruto nodded and gave a brilliant smile "Well then I will take out the trash and with that he walked ignoring the protests of the girls. Naruto was pointed at jesei and shouted "YOU SIRE ARE THE WORST KIND OF SCUM MAKING GIRLS CRIES AND LAUGHING AT IT IS A NO NO." jesei begin laughing again and spoke "i live for despair boy and I can feel it coming out of you I can tell your past was one of suffering hated ignored and many other things."

Naruto nodded and spoke "You are right my life wasn't an easy one hell I even tried to take my own life, but failed and it made me stronger. Enough talking Let's fight." naruto dropped into the fighting style called flash bird, it was a style who aimed to kill aiming at the vital organs hearth liver, throat and brains.

Jasei raised his staff and multiple skeleton raised from the ground. Naruto flashed trhough some hand seals and yelled **Wind style: Cutting wind** wind picked up and large blades of wind cutting right through the skeleton army reducing them to nothing.

Jasei raised his staff and lighting went down towards naruto who was doing hand signs again and yelled **wind style: great breakthrough** blowing out a massive gust of wind wich splitted the lighting into thousand pieces making it useless.

Naruto ran towards the building jasei was standing on and ran on the wall upwards dodging lightning. He took out a kunai and reached the end only to be met by large ice shards which came right at him naruto pushed himself off the building and began spinning and yelled **wind style: spinning wind** around naruto a barrier of wind came protecting him from the ice shards, but some managed to cut through his barrier hitting his arm and leg.

Naruto channelled charkra through his legs to catch the fall and jumped back. Once again skeleton raised from the ground, but these were different these began unleashing ice, thunder and fire attacks. Naruto dodged most, but got hit by several on his body, Then a big shard of ice came from behind him and pierced his body, much to the shock of the girls, but a bigger shock was that his body exploded into crows who flew away.

Naruto then appeared behind jasei with a spiralling ball in his right hand and yelled **rasengan** and hit jasei in the back who was sendi flying into a building. Naruto jumped after him in the smoke only to be the one to fly out of it when he got a strong punch to the face. Naruto landed on his feet and had to dodge a flash of lightning coming right at him. "Well time to take this a notch up." naruto made a ram seal and a blue serounded his body before exploding outwards. Naruto rolled his his head, arm and legs and disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind jasei in mid air and delivered a right kick to his head sending jesei towards the ground. Naruto threw three shuriken at jasei wich jasei barely blocked with his staff.

Jasei crashed into the ground when suddenly chain came out of the ground and wrapped around him squeezing him hard. Jasei looked at naruto and saw the chains coming from naruto's back. Jasei felt a pull in the back of his mind.

Naruto felt the info in his head informing of his plans, this world, his plans and what he did against the world. Naruto wasn't happy and formed a wind blade around his hand when he was suddenly hit in the back by a lighting bolt from jasei who had somehow raised his staff.

Naruto dismissed his chains as he fell on one knee this lighting bolt was far more powerful then the first ones. Naruto grunted as he felt the wound burning. Naruto had no chance of resting as he dodged series of ice shards.  
Jasei growled in anger "Why won't you DIE" he said as he unleashed another barrage of ice shards, wich was dodged by naruto.

Naruto began panting harder and harder as he dodged. He didn't noticed the lighting wich crashed into him and sent him flying back towards a gril also in mid air and he crashed right into her.

Yoko was perplexed she arrived when this strange boy came out of nowhere and took jasei on all by himself and was winning until he was by the far more powerful lightning bolt. Then the boy was forced to dodge and was hit and was sent flying right into her. She caught him and checked him over. He was completely bandaged up and only showed his blond spicky hair, his eyes and his mouth the bandage on his back was a bit burned by the lighting bolt, but still intact. The boy looked at her and scanned her over.

Naruto looked at the girl that caught him and saw (think yoko anime not very good at descriptions) "Your with this jasei guy or what?" yoko quickly shook her haad and spoke "Hell no this guy turned my contractor into a baby." naruto blinked before laughing "So It was true nice, but anyway how long before he gets here." yoko nodded "In just a few minutes he gets here, he has help from some of his friends." this time naruto nodded "so we need to buy him some time well shouldn't be to hard." yoko looked at naruto worried he noticed and laughed it of "These wound are nothing compared of the wound I had in my childhood." Naruto gestured her to put him down and when he was on the ground he grabbed some stuff from his jacked his boots and pants and yoko saw they were weights. Just as he dropped him a huge dent were made into the earth naruto gave a shit eating grin and said "let's get wild."

Naruto disappeared in another blur and reappeared a couple of meters in front of jasei and threw some kunai's with paper bombs wich exploded in front of jasei. Smoke cleared and a large piece of ice was in front of jasei protecting him from the blast. Naruto did hand seals and yelled **fire style: Giant fire ball** a large fire ball came from naruto's mouth and hit the ice dead on and the ice exploded from the pressure, the fire ball however continued it's way towards jasei, who dodged, but was hit slightly on the arm.

Jasei raised his staff and lightning hit the place where naruto stood a moment ago, but was gone and reappeared in front of jasei and delivered a punch to the stomach wich send jasei in the ground creating a small crater, then ice shards came right at naruto but were blocked by yoko who send some fire at the shards melting them. Yoko stood next to naruto and sent another wave of fire at jasei. Naruto flashed through some hand signs and yelled **Wind style: Great breakthrough** yoko's fire was powered up greatly by the wind and became a giant wall of fire jasei quickly teleported away. Naruto jumped after jasei running up at a close by building and took out two fuma shuriken and threw them at him. Jasei dodged them, but naruto pulled suddenly at some wires and the fuma shuriken broke apart the blades cutting through jasei's clothes. Yoko unleashed some fire wich jasei barely dodged.

Suddenly a group of people came out of an opening from some underground place and naruto saw something flying towards the machine of jasei a cry of the object told naruto it was a person as the person yelled "YOKO" yoko immediately went after the person naruto saw jasei loading his energy for an attack and saw a big large thunder cloud above the person and yoko. Naruto's eyes widened and yelled "Abunai"and used **body flicker** to get into the path of the lightning bolt knowing the two would never make it. Naruto quickly turned and saw a baby in the hands of yoko. Naruto touched the fore head of the baby, the baby glowed white before transforming into a man. Then the biggest bolt of lightning crashed right into naruto. Naruto let out a yelp of pain as light consumed him and his surroundings, naruto gave a small smile to the person and yoko who looked at him with widened eyes.

Yoko and keita looked in fear as naruto threw himself in front of the lightining bolt taking all the damage for them light consumed him as they saw naruto smiling softly at them. Then the light was gone and in front of them stood a smoking black burned naruto who fell to the ground. (rest of the fight is canon)

The gang quickly went to naruto and tried to wake him up. Fearing the worst in yoko's eyes tears were forming the man had just threw himself into his own death just to protect a few stranger and went down with a smile. A few of the others girls had tears running down their faces for the same reason.

Naruto then began groaning in pain and slowly came up again only to be slammed down again by tearful girls. "G-girls...need...air." was all naruto could bring out as he turned blue then really pale, quickly the girls let him go to give him some air. Naruto smiled and saw that they came out victorious "Well it seemed that the victory is yours." keita shook his head "no victory is ours." keita extended his hand for naruto to take, wich he did. Then suddenly a strong breeze blew naruto's burned clothes away as they fell off in ashes. Showing his well built body, but also the scars and burn under the bandages his face was pretty much still the same, but had an large z shape scar on his cheek (like kenshin) a large spider web scar just above his heart, multiple slash scars and burn marks all over his body, some where old other looked pretty new scars. His legs had signs of bruises for being used much. "hmm a little bit colt here don't ya think? Huh what?" naruto looked at them when they kept staring at him and blushes were coming up, naruto looked down and saw he was naked. "oh umm damn my clothes are burned."was all he said getting sweat drops from everybody. Naruto miraculas pulled out of nowhere some boxers and put them on.

Then something was realized they didn't knew each other naruto quickly took charge "Well since we barely know each other I will start with introducing my name is naruto uzumak namikaze. I am currently 19 years old, captain of the Anbu black ops and author of the legendary book icha icha series." Keita spoke next "I am keita kawahira I am contracted to yoko here who is my inukami well not inu since she is a fox." naruto nodded and saw that every girl had a tail much to his shock he lifted an eyebrow "don't tell me every girl I will meet has an tail." to wich was the answer no. Now yoko spoke up "My name is yoko nice to meet you naruto." naruto smiled a bit then the other girls introduced them first was nadeshiko, tomohane the youngest, sendan the pack leader, igusa, the sport fanatic tayune, the oldest of the pack gokyoya, the twins imari and sayoka, furano and last tenso. Naruto smiled to every one of them. Then his eyes caught the corpse of the contractor of the girls pack and something shot to him and spoke "wait a minute I seem to remember if a contract is made the contracted item wich stands for the contract is always intact unless the contracter is dead. So that means since I guess the rings you got are the contract items are still intact that mean your contractor is still alive." kaoru's pack eyes widened at the truth at began cheering. Naruto then saw the machine that was with jasei and spoke "hey that machine whereis it for." keita answered "In that machine is the magic of an evil and pervert mage it is so powered up that it can grand one wish." naruto's eyes widened and suddenly appeared near the machine turned towards the group "So if I want I can either wish my self back to my world or I can wish for kaoru to be here and okay, wich to choose wich to choose."naruto adopted a evil grin as the group looked at him in shock.

"What you don't expect me to just go right in and save you without a reward. Did you?" by now the group was looking at him with evil eyes naruto merely shrugged it off and whispered something towards the machine an pointed towards something. The machine shaked violently and naruto waved at the group as the machine lighted up and fell apart, but naruto was still there. Then a loud yelp of pain pulled the group from naruto who had now a warm smile on his face. Hanging with only his underwear on was kaoru who was hanging by his underwear on a big spike. Naruto burst out in laughs at the cries for help and pain.

(Now imagine the ending of inukami, but with kaoru rubbing his ass and naruto laughing his ass off.)

Naruto was now sitting at a large meeting table at the end of the table sat the head of the kawahira family kayano kawahira next to her sat her inukami hake a male inukami. At the other end of the table sat kaoru with his pack and at the other end of the table sat keita with yoko who was now snuggling on keita happy with their new relationship. And naruto was sitting all by himself very lonely. Oh how he wish he had some friends to joke with aah the-. Naruto stood up and began slamming his head against the wall "musn't thud think thud depressing thud thoughts thud thud thud." everybody sweatdropped "a-ano are you okay." naruto turned around with an nice guy pose and blood dripping from his head anime style.

Sitting normal now the old woman took word "I declare the clan meeting opened." she took a sip of her thea and spoke further "now young uzumaki why don't you tell us where you from." naruto nodded "I am from konohakagure I was trained there to become a ninja. We ninja's are defied into ranks first academy student then genin, chuunin, jonin and then the leader of our village. I graduated at the age 12 at the age 13 I had my first kill at the age 16 I got a field promotion to jonin. At the age 17 we got in war with the akatsuki. At the age of 18 I fought pain the leader of akatsuki and won. At the age of 19 I fought uchiha madara the true leader of akatsuki set on conquering the world and won and got some how here."

kayano sighed and asked "what are you going to do now?" naruto thought a bit and said "I have no idea, but I guess I figure something out." the old woman smiled suddenly and asked "Then how about joining my family." "…... WHAAAT" where the cries from the inukami and their contractors "sounds good to me." said naruto "h-hold on a second. Naruto do you know what you are getting into?" asked keita. Naruto nodded "yea defeating evil spirits and stuff, but not only that of course not every spirit is evil." kayano smiled and spoke "now then I welcome you into our family naruto uzumaki kawahira. Now let's celebrate." suddenly naruto and kayano were drinking sake together and laughing as if they were old friends. "Does this mean naruto gets an inukami." asked yoko hake nodded and said "every member of the kawahira family must have at least one inukami. Let's hope some inukami comes up quickly."

The end

I know there might be some mistakes so don't bite my head of.

No flames those will be used to warm my fire place.

And haye2 out


	2. getting started

HAye2:Ladies and gentleman welcome back.  
Naruto: Yo long time no see haye2 where have ya been.  
Haye2: ah naruto nice to se you. I had some troubles with a virus on my computer and it deleted all my files. Even now it isn't working so I am using the laptop of my brother.  
Naruto: that's a shame we had some nice reviews on this story. One was how the person couldn't vote on a poll.  
Haye2: Unfortunately I have no idea how to help with that. Now naruto please do the disclaimer.  
Naruto: Disclaimer naruto isn't own't by haye2 who has little money.  
Haye2: Shut it.

Next day (continuing from last day)  
"My head ..urgh." a sleepy naruto said as he hold his head. Next to him was keita whit yoko nuzzled up to him both in a very deep sleep. Further away near the door was kaoru with his inukami's all draped over a body part of the poor fella.  
Naruto quickly used a quick hangover jutsu and stood up. Looking around he didn't saw kayano and guessed that she was busy. Naruto popped his back and neck and headed outside to do some morning exercise which was doing 150 push-ups, 130 sit-ups, 300 punches with the left arm, 300 with the right arm, 350 with his left leg and 350 with his right. Unknown by naruto he was being watched by pretty much every inukami who had heard of his achievements. Naruto however knew he was being watched by the head of the family kayano since he saw her sitting on the porch.  
When naruto was busy doing his exercise keita and the others were waking up with most having hangovers. Most were confused when someone was shouting really loud while thump noises were heard. Most didn't pay attention to it since there headache was giving them problems to concentrate. Half an hour the sounds outside stopped and it was deadly quite.  
Naruto just finished his exercise and turned towards his new family head.  
"So what exactly is going to happen now?" asked naruto lifting his eyebrow at her.  
Kayano looked long and hard at naruto who returned the gaze with equal power. She then sighed and said "First what we have to do is find your spiritual attack, like keita's frogs and kaoru wind symphony." Naruto nodded his head saying he understood. "We are going to do that by entering a special cave where you will fight spirits. The more you defeat the more powerful your spirit weapon is ( **don't really know how they really do it so I made it up haha**) becomes, from the way you fight it will decide what you're weapon will be."  
Naruto once again nodded and gestured kayaro to continue. "after you are finished we will call our allies which exists out of humans and yokai spirits so be warned some aren't too kindly to strangers." Naruto's expression changed from thoughtful to bloody serious "if someone causes trouble with me I will take it outside." He then smiled and stood up from his sitting passion that he had taken during the explanation. "When do we start?" he asked cracking his neck. Kayako could only smile at the eagerness of the young shinobi before her. "as soon as possible do you need some stuff?" She asked. Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his no head. "Then let's go." Kayano guided naruto out of the compound and through a forest.  
During the walk naruto used his ninja skills to scout the area to his surprised he saw animals hiding everywhere and he saw people running away, but he guessed by the tail they were inukami. They passed a open ground with a large hole in it. Naruto guessed there was some kind of big creature's sleeping hole or something was sealed away there once, since the grass near it was burned away.  
after a minute or 3 they came across some sort of gate and naruto felt that he crossed some sort of barrier. Kayano saw his expression and answered for him his unspoken question. What we just passed was the barrier that keeps the inukami in here this is there ground." Naruto nodded and continued to walk. After a 20 minutes walking through the inukami grounds which naruto noticed that a lot of inukami looked at him with fear in their eyes. They arrived at the cave entrance with a big sign over it _CAVE ENTRANCE_ which caused naruto to sweat drop much to the amusement of kayano.  
Naruto turned towards her "so I go in there fight some spirits and come out with the weapon." Kayano nodded. "okay but you might not want to stand in front of the cave since my attacks are quite large hehehe." Said naruto while rubbing his head embarrassed. With those parting words naruto walked in the cave.  
Much to naruto's enjoyment the cave was quite big and some crystals were giving of light in different colors. The a booming voice came through the silence **"A new member of the family has come to acquire there weapon walk forward young one and begin the test."** Naruto walked forward and came in some kind of giant room. Suddenly shapeless forms began forming out of the ground **(like the ones in the opening song)** naruto quickly send a chakra enchanted punch to the ground making the earth shift and the spirits disappear into nothing. **"Well done the first wave is over now prepare for the next wave**" boomed the voice from now where. This time more sprits came from the ground around our blond shinobi _oh just great couldn't I just become a blacksmith or something_ thought naruto as he began to launching his chakra chains at the monsters. This continued from wave 2 till wave 10 with more spirits coming, naruto discovered that he couldn't punch the spirits or kick them so he used his chains or just hit the ground. At wave ten more solid shape spirits came, but naruto still didn't need to use something else then his chains.  
Naruto was getting quite bored he had to admit it was fun for the first 5 waves, but then it began to get boring.  
After another 10 waves the spirits became resurrected corpses, which angered naruto greatly since using corpses of those who have died again is one of the biggest crimes in his world so naruto decided to complete this wave quickly with a nice big attack. Naruto flashed through hand signs ending on tiger and took a deep breath before yelling** Katon: arashi** and unleashed a giant fire stream like storm which consumed the walking corpses quickly.

Outside of the cave kayano was drinking tea with hake when keita and kaoru and their inukami came running "is naruto-san already in?" asked nadeshiko which was answered with a nod from hake who was refilling the cup of kayano.  
"Wich wave would naruto-san currently encountering?" asked keita then the loud voice boomed **"Wave 29 begins"** much to the shock for the others. Kayano smiled "my my, he is flying through it isn't he."  
_**21 waves later**_  
**"Wave 50 begin"** announced the voice. Naruto cursed the spirits were quickly getting stronger, it seems instead of after 10 waves the monsters changed now after 5 waves, but he wasn't done yet he wasn't even panting. Naruto dodged a green spit of a slime monster which was pretty acid. Launching a giant fire ball at the slime he watched as it burned.  
_**30 waves later**_  
"Okay.. pant.. now… I quite…. I am tired …. As hell… I lost my right arm…. I give up." A bloody naruto said. Holding a stump where his right arm was supposed to be, he quickly activated a seal to regrow his arm, which he had learned from his grandma tsunade.(for those who don't know it. This seal is the diamond on tsunade's forehead they say it regrows limps.) studing his torn out fit he saw he only wore his underpants which were miraculous unharmed. **"Well done challenger you have completed 80 waves in total proceed to the next room for your weapon. May you live long and happy young one. Oh do drop by some times maybe you can come further next time."** Boomed the voice filled with amusement. Naruto nodded and with his new found strength of the past active seal naruto sprinted through the door which formed after the voice was done. Naruto came in another clearing with a stand in the middle of the room.  
on the stand lies a blade of sorts with a scroll with the kanji for instruction on it. Taking the scroll naruto began to read it:

_Challenger,  
the weapon that lies before is the weapon that fits the most with you.  
This weapon must be applied to the arm where it will remain stuck this weapon is now part of you.  
to use this weapon you must focus your energy in the blade and make the movement, like if you want to cut something, but not make heavy injury's to the target yell `cut`, if you want to injure your target greatly you yell `slash` instead of cut and make the required movement. To pierce your target make a stabbing motion and say `pierce`.  
Of course that isn't everything, but the user must find somethings out for himself.  
Now go and use this weapon with great care.  
_(if you want an example on how it looks it looks like the weapon that was used against kakashi which made him lose his blade against a stone ninja was it.)

Naruto rolled the scroll up and put it in somewhere naruto grabbed the weapon and placed it on his right wrist where it sprouted bandage and wrapped itself around naruto's wrist. Naruto focused chakra to the blade and the blade shot out of the bandages without cutting anything. Naruto made a slashing motion "cut" he said and purple slash shot out the blade and hit the wall leaving a small cut on it naruto did the same thing again, but said "slash" instead of cut and the purple wave hit the wall where it left a deep gash. Naruto smiled as a warm feeling warmed his body this blade was made for him alone no one else. Naruto quickly made his way out of the cave before the backlash of the technique came into effect.

Outside of the cave it was becoming noon soon and all had heard how high naruto came with the waves all were talking excited about the weapon naruto was supposed to get. "maybe gets to use something like kaoru-sama." Said sendan sending loving glances to kaoru who was talking to nadeshiko. "Yo whats up everybody." Said a voice. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the cave where a in underpants clad naruto stood, but what everyone surprised everyone was that the once in scars clad body now was scar less. Keita found his mouth first and spoke for the group "N naruto what happened where are your scars." Naruto gave him a sheepish grin "well you see I kind of lost my arm during wave 78 I think and couldn't go on after wave 80 so I had to give up and use a special storage seal where I store my blood cells and other body cells, it is powerful enough to regrow limps so I was in luck that it also healed my scars now I am scar free." Naruto finished kayano looked sharply at naruto and asked "What is the backlash of this technique?" naruto sighed "The backlash is that when it's over the strain on the muscles becomes so great that the user passes out. Mine is coming soon and I wanted to get out of the cave as quick as possible. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna pass out now so catch." Naruto closed his eyes and fell face first into the ground.  
Hake picked naruto off the ground and hosted him on his shoulder. So began the journey homewards with a almost naked shinobi and yoko had to have the last word "well at least he stays in most of his clothes." Everybody bursted out in laughing.  
A nice ending of a nice day, but this is just the beginning of a wonderful adventure for naruto.

haye2: and that's it for today. I want to apologize for the short chapter, but I don't want to make it too big in one go. Slowly but surley the chapter get bigger and bigger.  
Naruto: Man a new adventure I look forward to it.  
HAYE2: me too naruto next chapter naruto meets the allies and gets to meet his inukami's.  
haye2 out


	3. meeting allies new family and a house

**Haye2: Welcome my dear readers welcome, today we are going to react on a certain review of some one who is to lazy to make a account and react to like a normal person.  
naruto: So Guest A Screw you. I don't see you doing anything better. Like haye2 said earlier flames will be used to warm haye2's fireplace.  
Haye2: Now enough over guest A. because of my vacation and being busy with school I haven't updated yet. Also please look at my profile for the challenges I have placed and it would be appreciated if someone would accept the challenges. Also my apologies if naruto is OOC, But I have a reason naruto in this story has lost the childish innocence and is a lot mature then canon so please tell me if it is okay  
Disclaimer: naruto isn't own by me so sorry.**

chapter 3 meeting allies, your new family and…. what I need a house.  
3 days since the test.  
A beautiful morning the sun shines, the birds are singing their song, animals are lying around enjoying the warmth, people at the compound are doing their jobs making everything ready for the feast.

Come let's see what our hero is doing. It's seems our hero is busy hanging the lights around. What a beautiful day indeed Nothing can go wr- "PERVERT" alright something CAN go wrong.

Naruto looked up from his work by the yell just like everybody else. From around the corner came keita running at high speed, following was yoko who had a towel clad around herself and a big frying pan in her hand trying to hit keita, but because keita wasn't looking where he was going, he knocked the ladder where naruto was standing on off balance meaning that naruto was trying to rebalance the ladder.

Unfortunately he couldn't find any balance because yoko hit the ladder too making it fall with naruto against a support beam who cracked and broke off making a part of the ceiling fall down on naruto. Several inukami from the group of kaoru were trying to pull the beams and other pieces of him, yoko and keita were still running around in the room.

"ENOUGH" exploded naruto making everyone stop in their track. Naruto began push the mess of him pointing at keita and yoko "You two stop fighting and clean this mess. Your behavior is unacceptable especially on an important day, so stop messing around and DO SOMETHING." Naruto aid yelling the last part. Naruto walked away while muttering "Back my village we were punished for such behavior."

Back in the room everybody was bug eyes and was staring at the door. They then turned towards keita and yoko with their own glares. "Naruto-san is right you caused the mess then you better clean it up." Said sendan the red haired red tailed inukami, while some of the other inukami nodded their heads in agreement with naruto. Yoko tried apologizing, but it was ignored because keita was busy being a pervert. ( I leave it to your imagination to think what he is doing.)

Naruto himself Somehow managed to get some wood and was busy repairing the roof when he suddenly felt like that someone was looking at him. Using his ninja senses he quickly spotted the looker and was a girl, no a woman around his age looking at him from behind a tree. Whne she saw she was spotted she quickly hide behind the tree with a giant blush. Naruto wasn't that dense, but he still didn't understand females so he shrugged it off and went back to work.

Meanwhile at the tree  
The woman that was spying sighed in relieve when naruto didn't went to her. She took another peek before running off towards her friends.

1 day later  
The big day finally arrived and all the inukami were doing a last check up before the guest would arrive. Everything was alright when suddenly "EEEEH WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CHEF IS SICK."  
Naruto quickly ran towards the kitchen and saw two inukami talking with each other one was crying anime tears and the other looked shamefully away "What's wrong?" asked naruto to the two. "The chef who was supposed to prepare the feast has gone ill and now we don't have anyone to guide the cooking inukami threw meals!" she finished. Naruto adopted a thinking pose and after a few minutes a suddenly shot up "I know the answer to that problem." He exclaimed. The inukami both looked hopeful "Why don't I help. In my world we were forced to work undercover a few times and so we had to learn to cook so, maybe I can help you guys." The two inkami hugged the live out of him and thanked over and over again. "Oi oi oi it isn't that of a problem (his new pick up line lol)." He smiled and got out an apron and took a serious face and began ordering inukami around while he got to work.

At the arrival of the guests.  
Several yokai entered the building while some humans and yokai stayed outside to talk with each other before entering. Meanwhile inside kayano was greeting the guest with haru. On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she was panicking where was naruto she hadn't see him the whole day. She walked towards one of the inukami that worked in the kitchen and asked if she had seen naruto "Naruto-san? Ah he is helping preparing the meals as the chef since the original chef had fallen ill." No sooner as she was finished kayano took of towards the kitchen to look.

Opening the door she expected chaos and disaster, but she didn't expected to find the inukami working as a team under wing of naruto who was chopping the vegetables and was giving orders out. On the back ground was a nice song playing for lighten up the tension in the kitchen you saw some inukami joking while acting like they were playing the instruments. On her right she saw all the meals that were already done and let's say it was a lot.

Quickly shaking herself from her daze she quickly approached naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. When naruto turned around she spoke "Naruto while I appreciated that you helped it's now time to introduce you to the family." Naruto nodded and quickly grabbed the attention of the inukami of the kitchen. "Everybody listen up I have to go now, but I want you to continue like usual. Karen I want those fish done before the second meal understood? Mike I want you to put those bread in the oven and wait for 5 minutes before removing them okay? Alice please don't forget to watch the other vegetables and don't let them burn." Hearing a cry of HAI naruto turned around and went with kayano.

Arriving at the dining room naruto took a deep breath, before opening the door and walked in behind kayano. All chattering died at the arriving of kayano and naruto many raised they're eyebrow at the new arrival, not knowing that he was responsible of the defeat of jasei.  
Moving towards the head of the table kayano grabbed the attention of the people and yokai by coughing before talking.

First of all I'd like to welcome everyone back and I'm glad to see everybody back and alive." Getting sweat drops from everybody. "Now I'd like to introduce someone who helped with the defeat of jasei Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto bowed showing his respect towards the people here, but one arrogant monk spoke up "No way I can't believed you want to tell me that a kid with no origin of any spiritual family has helped with the defeat of jasei?" Some people nodded in agreement while others shook they're heads. Kayano went to speak, but stopped when naruto placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her from speaking.

Naruto took a step forward gaining everyone's attention. Naruto smiled towards the monk who spoke, but it wasn't a pleasant smile it was a smile wich promised pain and sadness, black aura appeared behind naruto and in the black aura a hanyo mask appeared behind him. The hanyo mask was white with red stripes over the eyes yellow eyes and horns on it (think ichigo's second hollow form) "oh monk-san you don't believe it or is it you don't WANT to believe it, admit it you're scared that someone is powerful enough to defeat jasei or keep him at bay isn't that right." The hanyou mask was now bleeding blood from it's eyes and seemed to screem because it was trying to open it's mouth. The monl scared as hell quickly nodded yes and sat down.

Because of this action naruto gained respect of the youkai who respected strength, but also the respect of the yokai that were bullied or seen as weak by the monks. The rest of the dinner went well . Naruto went sometimes to the kitchen to help or he went to look and sit with the other inkami and celebrate with the other inukami. At the middle of the party naruto was drunk of the sake and was flirting with female yokai's, much to the embarrassment of said yokai's. Keita was laughing at naruto. The monks were doing embarrassing dances. All in all it was a nice evening.

2 weeks after the party  
Breakfast was being served keita and yoko had gone home and kaoru had also gone home with his inukami naruto was reading a news paper in search for a home to live in since he couldn't always live of kayano. Naruto was looking for a traditional house he wasn't really familiar with the other buildings. Naruto was now wearing sweat pant with a orange shirt and to complete it he had reading glasses on.  
To make some money naruto had decided to publish to icha icha serie and it was a best seller. He was now a millionar much to the ire of keita.

It was not soon after naruto was eating or haru came into the room with a smile on his face. Naruto greeted haru with an morning and went back to reading his newspaper. "Naruto-san I have good news." Haru said happily naruto looked up and said in a deadpanned voice "You found a cure for stupid people or a way to stop perverts or did you find something better then sliced bread." Haru laughed behind his sleeve and shook his head "Unfortunately no naruto-san, but this is also good news since you came here several inukami were afraid of you so we didn't had anybody for you to bond with, but luckily 3 inukami mustered up the courage and asked to be your inukami ( not sure how it works, but bare with me okay.)" naruto's glasses fell of luckily it were fake ones or he needed new ones. His face slowly transformed in a big smile "NICE when do I meet them." At full moon you go to the shrine behind the house and offer them an item, it doesn't matter what a ring, a necklace, a headband it doesn't matter what it is as long as it stays good so that means no food or drinks. Then they give you something in return so that the contract in completed." Naruto nodded with a big smile on his face. He had already in mind what to give them.

Since it would take a while for the full moon to come naruto went to help in the kitchen and the inukami were delighted that naruto helped them even the chef was glad at the change of pace. In secret naruto had clones reading all the books changing from math to spiritual books he could now be considered a genius.

Meanwhile in the inukami forest 3 female inukami sat in a circle and were talking to each other "My name is hana I like my friends, cooking and sea food I dislike fighting with my friends and also racist basterds I am quite adapt in fire spells my dream for the future is to live happily with my master and maybe have childeren." Akane said bowing towards the two others

"Well my turn them I am tomao ( speak it as to-ma-o) I like fried tofu, sake and ramen.  
Somewhere naruto felt like cheering in the air.  
I dislike pickles and arrogant monks and spirits who come back to live to take revenge my dream for the future well I think it would be having a family." Tomao bowed too

"Oh my turn I am akane it nice to meet you girls I like meat and strong friends and the icha icha serie I dislike people who just roll over without doing anything and let other deal with it my dream for the future would be…. Be a-a good mother." Hana said last part blushing a stuttering.

Akane could be seen as tomboy she was 174 cm having long red hair green eyes wearing a traditional kimono covered in white flowers she had a heart shaped face with a scar going over her right eye, but that didn't make her look ugly it made her look sexy she had a Low D-cup.

Tomoa was the shortes of them She was 167 cm all she had purple hair that came till her shoulders she had brown eyes and a sharp face filled with playful childish. She too were a traditional kimono she had the smallest bust which was mid c-cup.

Last is hana hana was the tallest of the three being 177 cm she had long blue hair in a pony tail held in place by a hair tie ( Like seako had in HOTD when she was preparing dinner) A bang fell across her face. She had blue eye she had only one where her right eye should be was an eye patch and had also a sharp face she was just like any other inukami wearing a kimono (I am not that good at discriptions)

These three girls aren't just any girls they are the girls who wanted become the inukami of naruto uzumaki namikaze they were amazed by his power his gentleness and kindness. That is why they wanted to be his inukami.

With naruto  
Several days have past since the introduction of the three girls. Naruto had now only three days till full moon and he wanted a house before that time. Searching in the newspapers turned out in nothing so he decided to go to a broker and see if that would help him.

After informing kayano he quickly ran towards the nearest bus station and looked up the bus schedule getting the time naruto saw that he had 15 to wait and decided to repeat what he had learned of this world. It seemed that most humans were ignorant of the existence of yokai which was probably for the best. This world had its fair share of wars, but they were weak compared to shinobi of his world while they're technology was advanced they didn't have skill. The strongest demon on this world was as strong as a 6 tailed bjiuu. Naruto sighed the age of when people were grown up had gone up here and even them they were just low.

Snapping out of his thoughts naruto saw that the bus coming and stepped inside paying for his ticket naruto looked around and saw not many people, but he saw two school girls in the bag being harresed by three boys who were pulling there hair and calling them names. Making his way to the back he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the boy and girls.

A Ugly one of the boys spoke first "What the hell do you want." Naruto fixed him a glare "Yare yare looks like you punks are harassing these nice ladies." One of the punks smile arrogantly at aruto "And what are you going to do about it Old man?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow at being called and old man he turned towards to girls and smiled softly "why don't you girls sit somewhere else while I have a little chat with these nice gentleman." The girls nodded and ran towards another bench in the bus and looked at the back worryingly

( This scene has been cut out by the author for being to violent to read)

Naruto sat on a bench while the beaten forms of the punks at his feet on they're knees. "Wewe sowwy nawuto-sama we will nevew dwo it agwain."(translation we're sorry naruto-sama we will never do it again.) naruto smiled evil at the punks "Good now bugger off and change your life, tell the world about the wonders of RAMEN and the mighty LOG." "HAI NAWUTA-SAMA." The punks yelled while running out the bus.

At his halt naruto stepped out of the bus and saw the city wich was once destroyed now rebuilt in a really short amount of time. Naruto wandered around the city in search for a broker when he found one he was pleased that there where at least 3 traditional houses Which of 2 were the size of a compound. Those two would fit for the plans naruto had for the future. Visiting the first house it was a not too big, but also not too small, but unfortunately it didn't fit his tastes so it was a no no.

The second house and the first compound was Nice big with a large open space at the front it resembled a bit of a dojo It wasn't bad, but naruto wanted to see if the third house was the best.

The third was indeed the best it resembled the second, but the ground was bigger with the house itself in the middle and behind the house was a big forest, much to naruto's glee the forest was also his property.

Paying for the house naruto immediately send his clones on buying furniture and training dummies and other thing like fire arms katana's and other weapons. Also he let some kind of barrack build on the compound ground for later uses. Looking at the sun naruto realized it was time for lunch and made his way to the restaurant searching for a ramen stand.

After 30 minutes of searching naruto found it at last a ramen stand, but the bad news was there were delinquents everywhere around the stand eating. Walking towards the stand naruto noted that he was getting predatory looks from some of them while other ou rightly ignored him, which pissed naruto off for some reason. Sitting down on a chair at the stand he greeted the owner "hey old man give me 4 miso ramen 2 chicken and keep them coming." Getting shocked looks from the people around him just grinned and waited. The owner saw a big chance to earn big time money he eagerly began to make the order.

half an hour and 12 bowls of miso ramen and 9 bowls of chicken ramen he paid for the meal and patted his stomach. When naruto got up to leave, he saw that every delinquent had gotten up. Some had pulled out make shift weapons like a bottle or lead pipe. One spoke up for the group "Hand over your money or we will beat ya up." Naruto sighed and got in a battle stance he could take them on easily "Come and get it I say." Naruto countered.

So broke hell loose. First one tried to cut naruto with a knife and another one triend to kick him naruto ducked under it and delivered an upper cut to the chin launching the punk in his friends, then naruto twisted around grabbed the knife wielding one and punched him square in the face. Dodging a swipe of a pipe naruto jumped high and delivered a round the hous kick knocking several out. Naruto then slammed his fist in the closest one and jumped over a kick slammed his right elbow into the attackers face. Crabbing a hand which held a lead pipe he twisted it and kneaded the attacker in the stomach two times. There were now two left who were shaking in fear naruto jumped and his two feet connected with they're faces. Naruto sighed and then smiled sadly before putting the group delinquents against the wall waiting them to wake up.

After 10 minutes most woke up while the rest woke up a minute later. What greeted them was the face of the man who knocked them out. Smiled at them and waved. "Yo" most coward in fear for him some sweated waiting till he would finish them. Naruto sighed and smiled sadly "You guys I know already why you attack, why you choose this and how it came to this the first you attacked me for my money, but not because you wanted. I already know why you guys are the drop out of the society nobody cares about what happens to you, if you die they would blinks and say `he had it coming` and walk away. They don't want to try, because in their eyes you have failed to become something good. They have given up on you, but I don't I can see you guys want to try and become good, but they push you away thinking you don't deserve an extra change. That is their so called justice. But I don't I can see light in the darkness of you guys. And I will reach for it and pull you out of the darkness and embrace you as one of my own. Like a mother bird I will wait until you have grown up and ready to fly in the open world, but to do that you will have to give a chance to do it just I will give you an extra chance." By now the so called delinquents were in tears and saying words like aniki.

"Now you're probably asking yourself why? Why is he helping us? The answer is simple just like you I was the drop out no one cared for me now one asked if I wanted help no one reached for me. Till someone came to me and took me with him too his house and treated me like his own son, when I asked why he said `everybody deserves a change to be someone.` and for that I am eternal grateful to him. So I will do the same as him, but I will help more people than just one I will help every single one of you and treat you as my own family. So what do you say will you give me a chance to help you." The group nodded at naruto with manly tears. Naruto himself too had MANLY tears. He stood up and walked away before he reached the end of the alley he turned around and said "Come let's go home."

(I was thinking of ending it here, but I thought ah what the hell let's continue.)

Reaching the compound the group was amazed at the size of the building. Pointing towards the still under construction barrack naruto said "when that building is finished you will sleep there in separated room, but for now you will sleep at my house." "HAI ANIKI." Yelled the group on their knees. After ushering the boys up naruto began walking up the stone stairs to the house which stood on a hill in the middle overlooking the whole compound. The group entered the house and went straight to the dining room. It was a very large room where around 75 people could eat ( a lot I know, but hey this is fanfiction). Getting out the tables the group that was around 10 man. Naruto coughed gaining the attention of his new group "welcome since this is your very first day here I decided that I will cook for you, however in my household you got to do something that's why I will teach several of you how to cook, some others to clean and others to do other chores around the house. In 3 days I will leave the house for a whole day and it's your jobs to keep it clean and to buy groceries. We will be making a schedule of who will clean the dishes each day understood?" "Hai aniki." Was the reply naruto got.

Naruto smiled softly at them "Then I will begin dinner young birds." Naruto stood up and made his way to the kitchen, but came back several minutes later rubbing his neck sheepishly "Umm there is one problem I forget to buy groceries. Can some of you get me the ingredients on this list?" Several hands shoot up wanting to do it. Naruto smiled and send them off.

AND STOP  
WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK NICE BAD BORING.  
what could naruto's plan be why did he take those punks in and why do I have a feeling you guys hate me for this late update.

haye2 out peace


End file.
